elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathbell
}} Deathbell is a useful ingredient for the creation of poisons. Damage health poisons using deathbell create stronger results than most other ingredients with the same effect. It also provides an excellent base for additional effects, such as the weakness to poison, which will amplify the effects of damage health. Quests Few and Far Between Ingun Black-Briar, an apprentice alchemist, sends the Dragonborn on an errand to collect 20 deathbell, 20 nirnroot, and 20 nightshade to help replenish her mentor's dwindling supply. The Only Cure Kesh the Clean, a worshiper of Peryite, sends the Dragonborn on a quest to retrieve a deathbell, some vampire dust, a flawless ruby, and a silver ingot so that he may commune with Peryite. Locations *Early in the game, a substantial "starter pack" of 7 deathbells can be obtained for free at Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun, by first speaking to Farengar Secret-Fire to start his quest to bring frost salts to Arcadia. Once the frost salts are given to Arcadia, many reagents in the store, including the deathbells, can be picked up without being considered stolen. *By far largest concentrations of harvestable deathbell can be found in the swampy area stretching from Morthal to Solitude (the hold of Hjaalmarch): **Many (more than 20) deathbell plants grow in and around the town of Morthal. **A concentration of deathbell can be found around the Abandoned Shack, in the swamps east of the Solitude docks. **Growing in the swamp area surrounding the Apprentice Stone. **There is an abundance of plants growing outside of Folgunthur. *A couple can be found in the College of Winterhold on a shelf in the Hall of Attainment. *Some deathbell can be found in the Blue Palace. *A few can be found just inside the entrance of the Dawnstar Sanctuary. *Three deathbell plants grow in the garden of the Alchemist's Shack. *Enthir at the College of Winterhold, sells three at a time which restocks every two days. *Babette, at the Falkreath Sanctuary (and later at the Dawnstar Sanctuary), sells four deathbell, which restocks every two days. *An abundance of deathbell can be found inside Shalidor's Maze. *A few deathbell plants can be found on a path from Chillwind Depths to a small camp. *There are a few plants, as well as several loose ones, in High Hrothgar. *Plenty can be found inside Forelhost where the alchemy labs are. (They were used to poison all the followers of the Dragon Cult.) *There is a single deathbell in the garden next to Honeyside, a house that can be purchased in Riften. *A few are found in Jorrvaskr. *One plant found between Ustengrav and Windstad Manor. *In , several can be found in Castle Volkihar growing in the castle as well as some sold by the alchemist. However, if the Dragonborn did not side with Harkon at the end of Bloodline, they will be marked as steal, along with all other items in the castle. *At least three can be found south of Ustengrav. *Two or three may be found near the front entrance in The Winking Skeever in Solitude. *One can be found on a shelf in Anise's Cabin (marked as stealing). Trivia *Deathbell is one of the few ingredients to only have negative effects. Potions † multiple effects Gallery Deathbells.jpg|Deathbell bush Deathbell2.png Appearances * * de:Todesglockenblume es:Campanilla de la muerte (Skyrim) it:Campanula mortale nl:Doodsklokje pl:Dzwonecznik Kostuchy ru:Ядовитый колокольчик (Skyrim)